


i carry the weight of you

by magicinourfingertips



Series: Pandora's Box [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banshee! Mingi, Blemmyae! Yunho, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gorgon! San, Hybrids, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Jealousy, Jorōgumo! Wooyoung, Kraken! Yeosang, M/M, Mage! Hwa, Manticore! Hongjoong, Misunderstandings, Multi, OT8, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Pack Dynamics, Park Seonghwa-centric, Unrequited Love, Witch! OC, isn't who you are guessing it to be, oc isn't main character dw, please don't let the tags repel you, siren! Jongho, this is literally a fucking mess oh my god, whoever experiences unrequited love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicinourfingertips/pseuds/magicinourfingertips
Summary: “Park Seonghwa, you have been placed on probation for smuggling in an illegal resident and are due to graduate within the coming year, right? Our team has determined that you have been outstanding with dealing with the current situation and we have come to the conclusion of letting you graduate with an instant career placement at the paranormal department.”OrIn which Ateez, who are also mythical hybrids, are a paranormal police force team in charge of dealing with the riskiest monstrous situations. Seonghwa, the newest member of the team, is determined to leave his name within the history they share.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Original Female Character(s), Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Park Seonghwa & Everyone, Park Seonghwa & Original Female Character(s), Park Seonghwa/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Pandora's Box [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810078
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sirens (Cher Lloyd).
> 
> This fic is loosely inspired by another pic, Monster Under My Bed, by one of my current muses, Susimau. Thank you for enduring my endless inquiries and helping to brainstorm with me in the middle of the night. Go check out their work, you won't regret it!
> 
> Edit (Aug 6): Put on hiatus because of mental health. I'll return to write it soon.

Seonghwa never envisioned to be an example student that others could lean on, even when he forewent all of the warnings his parents gave him and enrolled himself into the nearest police academy once he was of age. 

He hadn’t listened to any of his roommate’s warnings when he secretly brought in the girl he rescued from an abusive situation he had walked right into on a break day; Jisook was her name; he had been both overjoyed and nervous when he found out that she was also a magic user, and had immediately taken her under his wing with promises of giving her a better life). He was later punished with a probation that lasted at least 3 months, in which he used it wisely to train Jisook and her powers. Unfortunately he hadn’t been able to graduate with his brothers in the same year, but in his mind this was a sacrifice well made. At least he now had experience of saving a life- next time he’ll just have to be a good boy and report it instead.

He certainly hadn’t thought about his status as a student well enough when the academy was compromised by their first supernatural threat. A few werewolves from an extremely violent gang had actually raided the unsuspecting academy’s training area for guns and equipment, thinking that they could get away with tomfoolery in the middle of the night. He had charged into the training hall with Jisook with nothing but their combined magical abilities (which wasn’t a lot considering Seonghwa had only seen Jisook practicing once or twice in their dorms, while he himself trained daily with the rest of the forces), ready to bark orders to whoever was already fighting the hordes and tackling down whatever was stupid enough to be in their way. Jisook had surprised him with a mighty blast of energy that summoned her directly behind a werewolf, punching them in the face with all her might. That alone had motivated him to go down on the next enemy he saw with the chorus of howls and shrill screams of his half-awake comrades. The rest was history.

And now he was here, sitting in front of the headmaster’s desk with his partner in crime while presented with a _promotion_ of all things. 

“Park Seonghwa, you have been placed on probation for smuggling in an illegal resident and are due to graduate within the coming year, right? Our team has determined that you have been outstanding with dealing with the current situation and we have come to the conclusion of letting you graduate with an instant career placement at the paranormal department.”

Contrary to the emotions that were swirling around his gut like a horde of bees waiting for the right moment to sting his guts, Jisook didn’t seem to care as she chewed on some gum, her attention barely focused on the person speaking. Seonghwa hoped that it was fake gum that she was chewing since what she was doing was considered highly impolite in the midst of a male-orientated career. He wasn’t about to punch the man who was about to give them both jobs, even if it was in defense of his disrespectful witch companion. “Look at them when they speak if you don’t want to be expelled,” He hissed under his breath, hoping that Jisook got the hint.

Jisook only gave him a slight smirk in return. He huffed, feeling a headache coming as he turned to bow at the headmaster with a torrent of apologies spilling out of his mouth.

The headmaster didn’t seem to mind the blatant disrespect as he continued on, folding his hands over the mountain of paperwork. In fact, he seemed amused. “Relax, Mr. Park. I have taken the liberties to discuss with Miss Kal to ensure that you will be working with her in close contact.”

In close contact? _Wait.. what?_

Park Seonghwa wasn’t usually someone who overreacted at the smallest things. Then again, he hadn’t always had a little puppy following in his footsteps whenever things went wrong. He blinked at his headmaster owlishly, repeating the motion a few times before turning to face Jisook, who still didn’t look like she gave a shit about the promotion while she checked her phone. Now that he thought about it, her smirk earlier had borderlined on being a little too smug at the feat they had accomplished, with a hint of pride that he was used to seeing whenever he accomplished an outstanding grade in his tests. Great, she must have known beforehand. That must be why she didn’t look concerned when he had rushed her out of the dorm for the meeting- he was absolutely making an ass out of himself in front of his apprentice and bosses.

“-- pack up, we hope you will be ready to travel two days after your graduation. You have earned yourself a great opportunity, Mr. Park. I hope you will do us all proud.”

He and Jisook were dismissed a moment later with celebratory pats on their backs by their instructors (and some of his classmates who he swore had been eavesdropping ever since he got his probation- seriously, Changkyun, hiding behind the monitor of your phone does not disregard the fact that you had been pressing your ear against the wall of the headmaster’s room for ‘better quality’, nor did the sight of Minhyuk sharing a bag of popcorn with Hyungwon who had a shit eating grin help).

Seonghwa took in a large breath and sighed in relief, ignoring the guffaws Jisook let out as she detoured into her closet. Very soon, he would be working with some gruff old dudes who were stingy about supernatural creatures. Very soon, he would be packed with paperwork while Jisook charmed her way through the ranks of old men with her sharp tongue and skills. Very soon, he’d actually have a place to call home.

He might as well succumb to his fate now.


	2. englightenment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go be a police officer, they said. You’ll earn a lot of money and save people’s lives, they said.
> 
> Whoever said that clearly had no idea of how things actually worked at the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with my hectic update schedule! As mentioned before, I've just gotten used to not procrastinating and actually finishing a series, hence this piece of work will not have a steady update.
> 
> The songs I listened on loop for this chapter are Aurora (Ateez) and Sucker (Jonas Brothers).

Graduation week came and went as quick as a blink of an eye, and soon Seonghwa was sent packing to the new dorm full of paranormal colleagues he was working with. The academy had sent out a helpful newsletter and rule book for both him and Jisook to aid in their packing for the dorms, in which they had both sat down at the dinner table to read and debrief about it. The list was strangely more lenient than the one he had for the academy as it allowed multiple electronic devices such as microwaves, mini fridges and entertainment consoles to be placed, but had to be shared with all the occupants within the entire house. 

Jisook certainly had no issue with that, judging by the way she was shoving her entire (stolen) playstation equipment into a shoebox. She had been assigned a single room in the dorm due to her gender but Seonghwa wasn't so lucky; he had been assigned to a twin room with a guy named Kang Yeosang. He secretly hoped that the guy wasn't as frosty or haughty as his name sounded. 

Seonghwa folded his clothing diligently, splitting the humongous pile on the floor he wished to bring into gym and casual clothes. Logically, he knew that there was a washing machine in the house where he could freshen up his laundry, as well as the fact that his salary covered enough for both clothing and food expenses, but the impending doom and worry inside him grew in sizes when he stared down at the gym shorts he had been folding into a ball. What if there was an emergency where he desperately needed a change of attire on the field? What if he accidentally washed all of his clothes the other day and forgot to leave an extra under his bed? What if someone in the dorm was prone to steal socks- gods, he hoped none of them did, that is really rude and strange- and he ran out of them? Those were all very potential dangers that living in a dorm entailed. Despite whatever Jisook said, those were real potential scenarios and he wasn't about to make himself look like an idiot within the first week of work- especially not in front of his new boss, who probably already has his ‘criminal’ records saved in a file on his desktop.

He could vaguely hear the clangs of a pot over the noise of running tap water, followed by the telltale boom of an explosion. Alarmed at the sudden noise, Seonghwa dropped what he had in his hands to rush out and inspect, only to see Jisook and his roommate Hyungwon hovering over what seemed like a makeshift caudron. 

Huh. He hadn’t even noticed when Jisook had left the room. He must have really been up in the clouds today.

Forcing himself not to resign to a sigh whenever his apprentice stirred up a mess, he gestured to the remains of the charred metal pot and the puddle of green-ish water on the ground while pinning an exasperated glare at his apprentice,“Thank goodness the mess is salvageable with paper towels and a mop. What the hell are you doing now- aren’t you supposed to be packing?”

“I just asked her for a good luck elixir for my assignments tomorrow, hyung. Sorry if we made a mess.” Hyungwon butted in, raking a hand through the messy platinum blonde hair he had been sporting recently and ignored the harsh elbow Jisook delivered to his stomach. His apprentice seemed to deem the wince Hyungwon gave in return satisfactory so Seonghwa didn’t bother to sneak in another annoyed comment, silently shaking his head to get some paper towels from under the bathroom sink. 

When he finally emerged from the bathroom with a roll of paper towels he had been wrestling with, he found his apprentice had disappeared to busy herself with cleaning, Hyungwon staring at the kitchen doorway with a forlorn expression. Seonghwa didn’t understand why he was acting like this. Hyungwon lived with them, it wasn’t like Hyungwon never saw her around when he was in the house. Come to think of it, Hyungwon had been meeting up with Jisook to ‘request for potions’ much more during these weeks. What was up with that?

“Wonnie,” he started, pointing his index finger at his roommate while glare at him sternly, “You better not be using Jisookie to cheat on your tests. I haven’t been yelling at you for asking her for potions and I don’t think I need to remind you that potions don’t enhance anything that you don’t already have. You have to learn to believe in yourself.”

Hyungwon immediately raised his hands up in a defensive manner, not daring to meet his eyes as he stammered. “N-No, you’ve got this all wrong- I won’t use her potions to cheat Seonghwa-hyung. I just really needed a boost of luck this week.”

Unconvinced, Seonghwa raised an eyebrow and watched as Hyungwon hunched down to make himself look smaller, shrinking a few inches from his above average height. The sight would have been more comical if his roommate hadn’t looked so panicked and solemn.

Sighing, Seonghwa wrapped his arms around his dongsaeng and led him back to his room where he had planned to hide when he had finished packing. Hyungwon was silent the entire trip, though Seonghwa could spot him trying his hardest to hide the tremble on his bottom lip every few seconds. 

His bedroom was messier than it’s usual state thanks to the amount of clothes still sitting around in unfolded piles. Thankfully, Seonghwa had the foresight to pack up a few days earlier so only his share of essentials remained, most of the furniture he owned already moved to the dorm he was utilizing in his new job. Jisook had followed in his footsteps as well and only had some leisure-related equipment left, as well as a small duffle bag with a few extra changes of clothes just in case. Maneuvering Hyungwon over the mess on the ground to sit him on the bed was easy- he only got sidetracked twice to fold the clothes which were still on the floor.

“Hyung, when are you and Jisookie leaving tomorrow?” Hyungwon asked after a moment of silence, having fished out his phone due to the frantic way that he had been packing. Seonghwa didn’t blame him for wanting to savour the last few moments, but he suspected Hyungwon wasn’t really that hung up about him leaving. 

No, he certainly was more hung up about Jisook’s departure. Not that Seonghwa blamed him- the first time he and Hyungwon argued about keeping her hidden in the dorm was right after she was found left in the rain, cut up and bruised from head to toe. She had cowered in the corner of his bed while Hyungwon, torn between obeying rules and accepting her needs of a place to stay, stayed up all night trying to elicit information from her in hopes of finding the bastard that injured her. It took him a long time to accept that Jisook was now their responsibility to protect and after countless nights of teaching her how to defend herself, Hyungwon tearfully admitted to him one night that he had fallen in love with Jisook’s all rounded kindness. 

He was mildly thankful that Hyungwon never confessed to her ever since admitting it- the thought of his friend dating practically a girl who was his sister was kind of gross. Then again, he couldn’t stand the awkwardness Hyungwon exhibited whenever Jisook did something astonishing with her magic. Perhaps that was why he had been asking for more potions lately, to leave a solid memory of her around after she was gone.

“At around 7 am-ish, ‘Won. Why do you ask?” 

Hyungwon shrugged, placing his phone down and tucking his face into his knees in an attempt to look smaller. “I was going to treat you guys to breakfast one last time, like how we used to after monthly inspections.”

Seonghwa didn’t miss the wistful tone in his voice and felt his throat close up at the mention of no longer having a friend around. Hyungwon had grown on him through all these years of training, he was practically his little brother now. It was hard to imagine him not being around the dorm.

Finishing up stuffing the last of his clothes into his luggage, he forced a smile and turned to Hyungwon who was staring at him with glossy eyes. Wordlessly he opened his arms and took his friend into an embrace, tugging him into the unmade sheets.

“I’ll tell you what- if you want, I can text you the location of my new dorm and you can come over once you’re done with your exams. We can get grub whenever you want, alright? You won’t be up at the time we’re leaving anyway.”

Turning off the LED string lights surrounding their beds, Seonghwa made sure Hyungwon was tucked in between him and the wall. He ignored the wetness seeping into his shoulder and concentrated on being the shield for his dongsaeng’s torrent of strong emotions, feeling Hyungwon nod into his shoulder before evening out his breathing. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for sure. He couldn’t stop whatever that was going to trouble Hyungwon once he and Jisook formally moved out of the academy, but he hoped that his roommate could learn to trust whoever was coming to take their place.

_Hopefully they had a better future in store for him._

* * *

Go be a police officer, they said. You’ll earn a lot of money and save people’s lives, they said.

Whoever said that clearly had no idea of how things actually worked at the station.

In between a hasty introduction to the chief deputy officer and to settle Jisook’s contract with the boss (which he had to explain to the masses that no, he wasn’t using the pity of having a child to get a job here; she was actually under orders from the academy he came from to work as a secretary), Seonghwa was given a huge binder to read through at his desk as well as 8 coffee orders to complete (he had long since given up explaining to the tall officer he met in the front that he wasn’t their usual coffee boy). By the time he stuffed the binder into his locker, most of the officers had trickled in so he hastily booked it to the next Starbucks for their coffees. Thankfully, most of them only wanted an iced americano, save for this one dude who wanted a order of ‘2/3 caff triple ristretto affogato venti, 2 pump mango 1 pump classic, 2%, mango to the second line, 3 scoops protein, 3 scoops berries, 2 scoop matcha, add banana, double blended, with whip, caramel drizzle, salted caramel topping, vanilla bean frappuccino’. Fuck them, whoever they were. They clearly had no respect for the poor baristas stuck at the counters serving them.

He had to hightail his jeep back to the station because of the amount of orders. By the time he got back to the station, some of the drinks didn’t feel as cool as they had been. 

Seonghwa soon learned it wasn’t an easy task to carry two loaded drink carriers and dodge the workflow. By the time he got to where Jisook was sitting at the front desk, he was 20 minutes late to his supposed office tour. Jisook, ever the helpful friend, comforted him with gentle pats on the back and a squeeze to his cheek before sending him back into the field.

Thankfully, after some intense floundering near the front cubicles of the station, someone finally took pity to him and came to his rescue- a gorgon hybrid with golden eyes and green snakes as hair. He stood at medium height, decked in the usual uniform with the full equipment for a patrolling police. His golden eyes quickly flitted to that one horrendous coffee order and morphed into a cute-looking eye smile as he reached out for a handshake. 

“Hello. My name’s San, are you the newbie we’re expecting?” The gorgon asked, not-so-subtly eyeing him up. His snakes seemed to react excitedly at the prospect of a new friend or even a new prey, the tendrils slithering on top of each other as if to fight for their right to address the newbie. Before he could register his actions properly, a finger had been raised to boop the snout of one of the snakes.

Seonghwa had never seen so many snakes recoil at a singular motion with uniformity, wiggling shyly against the face of their owner.

San blushed with the ferocity of a thousand suns, the patch of uneven redness spread to the tip of his ears and disappeared under his collar. His eyes widened, almost like he was about to apologize for the way he reacted.

"I'm sorry, San-ssi. I didn't mean to do that, I don't know why I did that in the first place-"

Before he could finish his apology, something stiff hit him from behind and shoved him away from the close proximity with San. The tall figure, which turned out to be a buff man with ghostly white hair that floated around like a cloud, reached for the most complicated coffee order and yanked it from the bunch. His scrutinized expression at the tall male was enough to break San from the nervous spell and to his uttermost surprise, San started to guffaw and hit at the tall male's chest like nothing ever happened.

Seonghwa gaped at them. _What the fuck was wrong with the people in this station?_

In between San's hysterical laughter and the exaggerated noise the white haired male let out as he tasted the drink, another male emerged from the cubicles behind him. This man had silver hair put up in a man bun. His skin was alluringly smooth, almost like a baby's bottom. He oozed with an air of superiority and seductiveness- had he not been untangling a thread of sticky spider silk from his fingers, Seonghwa would have never known he was the legendary Jorōgumo. 

"Dude, you actually bought Mingi's order correctly? This is gold!" The spider yokai screamed as he turned to look at Mingi's- the white-haired man- order.

"Excuse you! My name is Officer Song when we're on duty, Wooyoungie," Mingi bit back, fingers raised to pinch at the bridge of his nose as if the yokai Seonghwa aptly named 'Man Bun' in his mind personally offended him.

"Yah, you just called me Wooyoungie!"

"We're friends, it's normal! But it's definitely not normal when we're speaking informally in front of a new coworker. Can't I want to set a good example in front of them, Officer Jung?"

Wooyoung actually whined at the formality Mingi gave him. "Aiiiiiish, aga! Stop being a meanie to the newbies. Deputy Eden-ssi had to appoint 5 new officers in a row because you scared them away with your so-called harmless coffee order pranks! Have you even asked what the newbie's name is?"

Before Seonghwa could speak up, San gave his arm a warning squeeze and glared at the others. He looked far less serious with the blush painted on his cheeks, but clearly it was a good warning because Mingi and Wooyoung promptly shut up. "Yah! Let him speak, you two. I'm sure you've already scared him."

"Park Seonghwa. Y-You can call me Seonghwa-ssi or Officer Park, I don't mind," He butted in, happy to break off the incoming verbal fight that was soon to implode. 

Wooyoung practically swooned at him as he said his name, throwing his arms around Seonghwa in an overly-enthusiastic hug. Mingi merely nodded in acknowledgement. 

"Seonghwa is a nice name," San commented shyly, "Can I call you Hwa-ssi? You can call me Sannie if you like, the others call me Officer San but it's a mouthful." Hearing the cute shortened nickname the gorgon gave him, Seonghwa muttered 'of course' as loudly as he could manage while being wrapped up in a hug.

"I can show him around!" Wooyoung screamed into his ear as he let go, then turned around to give him a pleading look, complete with a set of puppy dog eyes and cute aegyo. "You won't leave us, right? I promise we'll treat you right, we're not all like Mingi-ah!" Said tall man just walked away with his coffee as if he wasn't ready to hear the firm no given by Seonghwa. 

San just looked back and forth at him and Mingi's retreating figure with a desperate expression. "You won't leave us because of Mingi's cruel prank, right? He does this to all newbies on their first day to test their patience and he calls it 'tolerance training', which is bullshit because we know how playful he is with us, but the trainees we've had all resigned with complaints to Eden-ssi because of it. The only reason Eden-ssi hasn't fired him is because Mingi is his second in command."

At San's lengthy explanation, Seonghwa couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Of course not, San-ssi. I'm up for whatever challenges this job throws at me."

Both San and Wooyoung looked at him like he hung the stars, but before he could make a joking comment, Wooyoung slung his arms around his waist and started to lead him around the station for what seemed like an introduction walk.

"We're not really the police here, we're actually more like the special paranormal private detective department that nobody in this town actually cares about. Yunho-ssi, our forensics detective, keeps us all in line and make sure that we don't get in trouble with the locals," Wooyoung scoffs as he breezed past who must have been Yunho at the printer (Seonghwa can't stop staring at his lack of a head and the newfound knowledge that somebody magicked a necklace for him to wear to make him more presentable doesn't really help his image). The headless man turned to give them a puppy-like smile before looking back down at whatever important document he was printing. "You must've been put here due to some shitty stupid stuff that you did while you were in the academy, or it was because you aren't human. It's either or, no in between. You must be wondering how I know this, eh?"

Seonghwa remained speechless as he passed some more cubicles, not wanting to interrupt the ranting officer buddy he had somehow gained in his coffee order run. Instead, he waved back at Jisook who seems to be chatting with San at the moment, looking right in her element as she playfully showed her guest a few magic tricks. 

Wooyoung followed his gaze and rolled his eyes, huffing out a laugh as he noticed. "You're a smart one- he's exactly the guy who made me realize that our headmaster was a bag of rotten tomatoes. He got sent here because he turned the jocks who were harassing Yunho when they were still on campus to stone. Serves them right though, San’s a real menace when he wants to be one." 

“Good to know,” He replied meekly, not wanting to make any judgements about the officer who welcomed him warmly earlier. However, the moment he looked to his left, he could barely hide his squeak of surprise. There were two sea creature hybrids chilling in a kiddie pool with the newest iPad models in their hands, human-like fingers tapping away at lightning speed. One of them had fat blue tentacles where his legs were supposed to be, barely covered by a wet formal shirt that ended just above his hips. His gaze was sharp, as if he was scrutinizing him from top to bottom. Seonghwa could only hope that he wasn’t his roommate, Yeosang. 

Wooyoung didn’t seem to spot Seonghwa’s discomfort as he pointed at the other man with glimmery scales on his tail-like appendage. “That’s Jongho. He doesn’t really speak but he’s easily the guy you want to review your reports. He’s also a siren so you’re doomed if you ask him to sing for you. Don’t do that, you'll actually die.” 

The man in question lifted his head up to give him a sweet smile before returning to his frantic typing, occasionally splashing his counterpart. 

Grinning at the siren, Wooyoung pivoted on his heel to face the other man in the pool. He reached out to pet the man’s hair, giggling as the tentacles submerged in the water started to squirm. “And that’s my best friend Yeosang! He’s easily the best sketch artist you’ve ever met, exaggeration aside. He has been studying how to draw since he was very young.. haven’t you, Sangie?”

Unlike Jongho, Yeosang barely spared him a glance and when the cecaelia finally looked at him, Seonghwa noticed that his gaze was more calculative than cold, as if Seonghwa was a puzzle he was struggling to get acquainted with. A blush slowly overcame his cheeks as Wooyoung complimented him and he ducked his head down, suddenly engrossed in his work. Seonghwa couldn’t really hear what he murmured under his breath. Judging by Jongho’s growing teasing smile, it was a hasty attempt to brush it off his words.

One of Yeosang’s tentacles of the cecaelia seemed to have a mind of it’s own. It steadily headed in the direction of his belt loop and gave it a mighty harsh tug, successfully making Seonghwa faceplant into the water. He was soaked, the wet fabric of his shirt pressed intimately to his torso. 

At the commotion, Yeosang let out a startled yelp and hastily batted the tentacle away, staring down at Seonghwa’s abs apologetically. Thankfully, Yeosang’s iPad wasn’t submerged inside the pool. Jongho had caught it with the hand he wasn’t holding his own iPad in, looking confused at the pair. Wooyoung had the audacity to laugh at them, his high pitched cackling made it clear that he wasn’t going to help any of them.

Seonghwa didn’t know how long he spent laughing alongside with them in the pool, but after quite a moment he felt himself being roughly hauled up by a small hand. Turning around to address the culprit, he felt his mouth dry at the sight of a short red-head glaring down at all of them. His uniform was crisp and tidy, a bullet-proof vest accentuating his shapely hips. He looked fully dressed and _pissed_ at them, as if he caught all of them slacking at work. Seonghwa felt Yeosang who had been leaning against him stiffen and cower behind his back, as if the sight of the new officer scared him. 

Red mullet man curled his lips in contempt, dropping Seonghwa 2 meters away from the kiddie pool with a visible scowl on his face. 

“And just what were you thinking about doing, Officer Park? Here to harass the friendlier bunch of the team? Wait till Deputy Eden hears about your inappropriate behavior- you and your lady friend won’t be able stay here if he catches wind of your lewd ways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon made an entrance in this chapter (yay!). To clarify, Jisook is my OC- you'll meet more of my OCs down the way in this series.
> 
> To my readers, what are you favourite rare pairs in Ateez that you'd like to see in this fic? Feel free to comment them!

**Author's Note:**

> To all of the readers who are following the works, I apologize for not having a steady update schedule. I'm still experimenting with how much I can write so the updates might be sporadic depending on the chapters.


End file.
